


Give Me Love

by Non_Celestia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Starker
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Non_Celestia/pseuds/Non_Celestia
Summary: Donde Tony es un especie de cupido que se a encargado que cada uno de sus amigos sea flechado, pero el detalle es que...el nunca a sentido amor.Ahí es donde entra Peter Parker.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	Give Me Love

La vida, no es justa, al menos no para todos. Así lo sentía Tony Stark, aquél hombre que lo tenía todo...y nada. 

Cada uno de sus amigos y compañeros de equipo tenían una pareja que; por muy raro que sonara el se había encargado de unir. Era el cupido del grupo, o al menos eso le dijo una vez Natasha que estaba feliz junto a Bruce. 

Pero ¿Y el?, Estaba solo y es que realmente sentía que tener una media naranja o lo que fuera, no era del todo su estilo, Gracioso ¿No?. Lo intento una vez con Pepper y falló, lo intento muchas veces y jamás logro sentir un amor real lo cual era triste hasta para el. 

—otra vez pensando —le dijo Wanda mientras le sonreía 

La chica decidió dejar aquel rencor por el millonario, un rencor que fue desapareciendo a medida que Tony la unía con Visión.

—si, yo...cosas sin sentido 

—yo no creo que el amor sea algo sin sentido —le dijo la joven Sokoviana 

—para mi lo es —deslizó su mano por su rostro 

—ya llegará alguien Tony, puede estar más cerca de lo que crees 

—que optimista eres Brujita 

Talvez eso era lo que le faltaba; optimismo. 

No tenía otro lugar a donde ir y como todas las tardes, se encerraba en su taller que era como su santuario. No cualquiera podía pasar.

—hola Señor Stark 

A excepción de Peter Parker, alías el mocoso parlanchín. 

El joven castaño visitaba al millonario todas las tardes, sin falta alguna. Los vengadores se dieron cuenta que el chico estaba únicamente ahí, por la presencia del hombre de metal. Pero para Tony era una ayuda, no solo tenía grandes ideas sino que era casi como tener un doble de el.

—hola —saludo sin mirarlo 

—tengo un problema con el traje 

—ahora que....

Se quedó en silencio, miro de arriba a bajo al chico. Estaba herido...o más bien, lo había estado.

—¿que te paso? —dijo sin despegar la vista de el 

—ya sabe, problemas en las calles, tipos malos que se olvidan que las cosas que hacen tienen consecuencias

—porque no me llamaste? —tomo el traje 

—lo creí innecesario —miro rápidamente al millonario —no porque usted sea innecesario! Solo que...usted tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que saber de mis problemas

—en realidad no tengo nada que hacer —solto un suspiro —¿Estas bien? 

—s...si solo un par de golpes, no es nada 

Tony miro el traje, y dudo que solo fueran golpes, recorrió con sus manos la tela y tan rápido como vio la rotura en el traje, miro a Peter.

—¡¡te dispararon!! —dijo Tony mientras miraba fijamente al menor 

—fue...fue una herida pequeña —miro nervioso al mayor 

—quítate la camisa Parker 

—qu...que? Señor Stark yo...

Peter observo la expresión de su mentor y supo que no había vacilación en ella. Se deshizo de su camisa dejando a la vista una herida que apenas sanaba, o eso parecía. 

Tenía en el abdomen una venda que tenía una notoria mancha de sangre. .

—por dios, Peter ¿¡Porque no me dijiste!?

—no se veía tan mal —hizo un gesto de dolor cuando rozo la venda con sus dedos 

Tony camino hasta el y lo hizo sentarse en una mesa cercana. Miro la venda y se dispuso a quitarla, deslizó aquella tela atraves del vientre del chico que por momentos se estremecía al sentir el roce de las manos del mayor. 

Por su parte, Tony no solo estaba molesto sino también preocupado. No podía creer que Peter no le mencionara nada. 

Pero entonces esa concentración se desvaneció lentamente cuando vio con más atención el torso del castaño. 

Su mente divagó haciéndolo pensar que ese momento, justo ese momento era perfecto. 

—auch

—lo siento 

No había cambiado su expresión pero por dentro Tony era una bomba de tiempo. 

Curo a Peter lo mejor que pudo. El chico solo de deleitaba mirando a su mentor de cerca, veía sus pestañas y en algunas ocasiones sus ojos. Sentía las manos hábiles del mayor, en su vientre. 

—listo —miro al más joven —tal vez ahora lo pienses mejor antes de tomar la decisión de no avísame 

—lo siento Señor Stark —dijo mientas se sonrojaba 

Tony se preguntó, que era esa sensación de nerviosismo...se sentía algo diferente a los nervios, le hacía sentir que necesitaba algo.

Miro los rizos castaños que caían atraves de la frente del más joven, su mirada baja le impedía ver a la perfección su sonrojo, pero se había convertido en una vista perfecta para él. 

No supo con exactitud lo que estaba haciendo sólo se dejó llevar, su mano tomó aquellos rizos rebeldes y los pasó por arriba de la frente del chico haciendo que este inmediatamente alzará la vista, y por fin pudo contemplar el color carmín que adornaba las mejillas el más joven. 

Ninguno de los dijo nada, Peter guió su vista a los labios de su mentor, se acercó con lentitud hasta quedar a par de centímetros, sintiendo la respiración de su contrario.

Tony tomo las mejillas de Peter, y paseo lentamente sus pulgares por ellas, y por fin junto sus labios con el castaño deleitándose con la suavidad de estos, el dulce sabor a cereza inundó su lengua. 

El joven arácnido paso sus manos por detrás del cuello de su mentor, juntando aún más el beso. Enredo sus dedos en el cabello oscuro del mayor y se dispuso a disfrutar. 

Cuando ambos no pudieron más se separaron. Peter miro los ojos del millonario y supo que lo que había hecho no estaba en sus planes, al menos no en los que realizaría. Confundido y algo asustado de la reacción de Tony, se levantó de la mesa mientras alejaba al mayor, se colocó su camisa y salió del lugar sin darle tiempo al millonario de hablar. 

(. . .) 

Habían pasado días, días en los que no supo nada del chico y sus compañeros notaron su ausencia. 

—no eh visto al chico en estos días —dijo Clint 

—ni yo —le siguió Natasha —¿Pasó algo Tony? 

El millonario tenía su vista pérdida en un punto, él también quería saber que había pasado. ¿Porque se sintió mal cuando el chico salió corriendo dejándolo solo?¿Porque se había sentido tan bien probar aquellos labios? Y lo más importante ¿Porque se sentía tan ansioso por hacerlo de nuevo?

—Tony?

—no se...que pasó —frunció un poco el ceño 

—a que te refieres con que...

Clint no termino de preguntar cuando vio como su amigo escondía su rostro entre sus manos. 

—bese al chico 

Natasha le había lanzado una mirada que por sí misma le decía "¿y eso significa?". 

—he estado pensando en ese beso todos estos días, es algo que no puedo sacarme de mi mente —suspiro

Ambos espías tenían la mirada atenta esperando saber más de lo que el millonario les decía. 

—no sé porque lo hice y tampoco sé cómo ocurrió, pero cuando lo vi delante de mí sentí la necesidad de hacerlo —miro al arquero y después a la rusa —sólo sé que quiero volver a hacerlo 

—y porque no lo haces? —preguntó Clint 

—porque no lo he vuelto a ver desde ese día, talvez no fué lo que el esperaba 

—así es el amor Tony —le dijo la peli-roja mientras sonreía 

—¿Amor? ¿Estas jugando Nat?

—no, creo que por fin te has enamorado

Pasó toda la tarde pensando en lo que ambos le habían dicho, ¿Amor? ¿Así se sentía? Hermoso y doloroso. 

Pero ¿Que podía hacer? Talvez el chico ya no quería saber nada de él. Miro a su alrededor y divisó un punto rojizo, sé acercó tomando entre sus manos el traje de Peter. 

(. . .) 

—entonces lo besaste?

—si —respondió mirando a su amiga 

—oh hermano! No puedo creerlo —le dijo Ned 

—y que hiciste Peter? —preguntó MJ 

—sali corriendo 

Ambos jóvenes se miraron extrañados, después miraron al castaño esperando una explicación. 

—tuve miedo de que me dijera que fue un error —miro a otro lado —talvez eso fue, pero...no quería escucharlo 

—pero no lo dejaste hablar Peter 

—y de que hubiese servido, MJ?

La chica no tenía un buen argumento. Miro a su amigo algo preocupada. 

—no lo has visto verdad? —pregunto Ned 

—no, no desde ese día y no creo que el quiera verme 

Camino en total soledad hasta su departamento, abrió la puerta y arrojó su mochila. 

—estoy en casa —dijo sin recibir respuesta alguna —¿May? 

Retrocedió hasta mirar hacia la sala. 

Se sorprendió al ver al millonario sentado en uno de los sillones, justo como el día que lo conoció solo que esta vez estaba solo. 

—Señor Stark —susurro 

—el mismo —dijo sin mirarlo —tu tía fue a trabajar pero me dijo que podía esperarte 

Se levantó de su asiendo y miro a Peter de arriba a bajo. 

—eres muy escurridizo Parker —sonrío 

—yo...

Tony desvío su mirada al igual que sus pensamientos. 

—en fin —suspiro —a lo que vine 

Le tendió una bolsa color negro. 

—tu traje está listo —sonrío 

—oh, gra...gracias —miro algo decepcionado la bolsa 

—me tengo que ir, fue un gusto verte Peter 

Cuando miro caminar al filántropo se decidió en hablar. 

—señor Stark ha...hay algo que tengo que decir...le 

—te escuchó —se detuvo y se giró para ver al más joven 

Peter tenía una expresión nerviosa, sonrojada y procuraba no cruzar mirada con Tony. 

—lo qué pasó...el beso —bajo su vista —siento mucho lo del beso 

—¿lo sientes?

—yo se que no debí de hacerlo, se..se que estuvo mal 

Tony miro al castaño, sintió su corazón latir con fuerza. 

—no estuvo mal —dijo —al menos no para mí yo...no puedo dejar de pensar en ese beso 

Peter miro sorprendido a Tony.

—no se porque —se acercó al castaño —pero quiero repetirlo cada día de mi vida 

Peter miro por primara vez a los ojos a Tony, le dió una sonrisa pequeña. 

—yo...yo también pero no estaba seguro si usted...

—Peter —sonrió —puedes estar seguro de cualquier cosa 

¿Eso quería decir que Tony Stark estaba enamorado de.…

—eso quiere decir que usted...—se sonrojo 

Tony pensó que era la imagen más tierna del mundo, se acercó a Peter y dió un pequeño beso en sus labios. 

—te necesito Peter, te necesito como no tienes idea —susurro 

El joven se abalanzo a sus brazos y volvió a besar al mayor.

—pensé que el beso...

—el beso....el beso fue perfecto Peter 

El castaño sonrió ante la confesión del millonario. Volvió a besar sus labios con lentitud. 

Talvez era tiempo de que "cupido" tuviera su propia historia de amor. Tony jamás se imaginó tener una y mucho menos tener con quién compartirla. Pero Peter Parker decidió que los problemas amorosos de Tony Stark tenían solución. 


End file.
